ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
UD: Noyan
Note: '' Before you edit and read this page. All of this info is really old when UD: Noyan was still around in Ultimate Driving. The game has been permanently closed by xxdebilexx for over a year. For now, you can read info about this game. Please edit this page if there are vandalisms or misspelled words. Thank you. '' Description UD: Noyan was the first and only game in Canada, created by xxdebilexx. This game features part of Québec's eastern townships, including Noyan, Ormstown, and Ste-Martine. It is also the first game to have an airport, as well as French signage. Noyan is also the first game to have a border station, as well as customs facilities. Also, this game has one of the largest maps, second only to Currituck. As a result, the game was the only map to have two countries in it. Sadly the game was suddenly closed on November 1st, 2018, as xxdebilexx decided to leave the UD game developer team. Most of the game was set in a rural area near the border, and a "no touching zone" could also be found at the southern part of the map (the only way to cross is through the highway checkpoint). Sadly when November 1, 2018, rolled around the entire UDU would be within the United States. However, metric units and Canadian plates (for those living in Canada) will still be available; vehicles originally purchased in Noyan with QC plates will retain their original plate. On December 8, 2018, Noyan was made playable again (under Project 1) but the game is no longer affiliated with Ultimate Driving. As of the most recent UD Forums update in early 2019 (to clean up the forums), the game's respective forum has been closed and deleted from the official website. Major Roads Game Links On December 8, 2018, xxdebilexx opened all his project games from the UDU. Noyan was reopened to the public with no UDU equipment. We have 2 game links on UD: Noyan. One link has the former place of UD: Noyan and the other link has the game with no UDU equipment. The former place of the game link: https://web.roblox.com/games/134745470/PERM-CLOSED-Ultimate-Driving-Noyan The former game place with no UDU equipment: https://web.roblox.com/games/598867567/Project-1-Noyan Trivia * All speed limits in Canada are in metric units and display "maximum" instead of "speed limit" and to avoid speeding you should set your units to metric by switching the units from "English". As of December 8, 2018, this is no longer necessary as the game is separate. * Traffic lights in Québec are usually horizontal and may have a dual-aspect red light. * You were only able to travel just south of the border station in New York state on I-87 before you have to return to Canada on a U-turn lane. * Speed limits are usually reduced before an intersection with all-way stop signs or traffic signals. * You would've needed to stop at the border, and pay a fee to cross (unless you have the free tolls pass) * Most signs are in French. * Noyan was popular with roleplayers, who roleplay as border guards at the border crossing. * In the March 22, 2018 update, police Crown Victorias had a unique livery based on the older Sûreté du Québec (Quebec's provincial police force) livery exclusive to this map (as seen in the image). It is unknown if other police vehicles such as the Charger will also receive this livery. * Noyan was the only game in the UDU to have a coat of arms on street signs. Noyan and Ste. Martine have a coat of arms, however, Ste. Martine's coat of arms is more compact and hard to visualize * Noyan was the only game to have different types of street and road signs. Noyan's street signs have a road title in the upper-left corner and have the road name in a larger font in the street sign. Noyan's road signs have a proper text capitalization and start with the capital letter, then the lowercase letters followed then. (Examples: Noyan, Ormstown) Ste. Martine's street signs are fully capitalized. (Examples: STE MARTINE, RUE DE L'AEROPORT) * Even though you can no longer play the game as an Ultimate Driving map, xxdebilexx re-opened the game on December 8, 2018, s a non-UD map (with all references to UD removed). A Nissan Leaf has been provided for people to explore the map and only one person can be in a server at a time. See Also * USA/Canada Border Crossing * Noyan * xxdebilexx * Autoroute 15 Category:Games in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Games in Canada Category:Games by xxdebilexx Category:Games in Quebec Category:Quebec Category:UD Historic Info